Conscience
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Scout is annoyed, frustrated, confused, and scared. All in one mind and one certain person. On the time of the special time on a special day, she didn't appear. So, he felt regret from her. So, he started to get aggressive to the team and to himself. Until she returned in an unexpected result, that shocked him to protect her from harm. Can he protect her from harm?


Scout went into the woods, running in his own pace, after an argument over losing against the team and when he got there, he sat down on the dock over the lake that they usually swim in during the summer and looked at the waterfall. He was wearing his clothing, but he was also wearing a red sweater with a pocket at the stomach. Since they lost again to the BLUs, he's been aggressive to his crew. He sighed again and opened his can of "Bonk!" and took a sip. Then, he and another moment of silence gently rubbed his hand and then, he felt something tapped his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and got startled by a black rubber gas mask. "Holy-!" he exclaimed. Then, he realized it was his team member. "Pyro! You scared me!" he exclaimed. "Mhmh." Pyro muffled. Scout sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Mh mhmh mhmh mh mhmh." Pyro muffled, sounded worried. Scout frowned and walked away from Pyro. "So what if you're worried about me," he said, sounded angry and annoyed. "I just want some time alone." But, Pyro was going to ask again to stay with him, when, Pyro just sighed instead. "Mh. Mh mhh mhh." Pyro muffled.

He ran off and Pyro sighed sadly. With Scout, he was running around the base, trying to calm down when he caught something moved from behind the boxes that are up his waist. He stopped running and felt curious but alert. He slowly walked over to what was the movement, and he peeked over a box, but there was nothing, he looked around for a moment when it moved to a different box and he swore he could see hints of purple. He walked over to the other box when he was facing a corner and the object was in the corner. 'Got ya.' Scout thought to himself. He walked over to the corner and when he got close, behind the box, he reached his hand over and gripped something fabric like. Confused, he let go of the fabric and moved the box with his might and when the box moved, he looked down and he was shocked. There, sitting in front of him, with a terrified look on her face, was a female and she was wearing black glasses with clear lenses, a purple shirt that has rolled up sleeves, and buttons, a black belt around her waist with a silver buckle, a black skirt, black stockings, and black slippers that are shoes. She has steel blue eye color and her skin color is fair, and her hair was jet black and up in a low bun.

He was shocked to see the woman in front of him, but, she was no bigger than his hand. He shook his head for a couple of times and looked, and she was still standing there, in front of him. He rubbed his eyes to fix his sight, just in case of he was dreaming, but he looked again and she was still standing there, terrified of him. 'I gotta see the doc.' he thought to himself. 'But, is she really real?' He knelt down on his knees and reached over with his right hand, and she tried to press herself against the corner to move away from his hand, but, he gently touched her head and he winced. 'Oh my fucking god! She's real!' he thought to himself. 'I swore I saw her somewhere, but, where is-...' Reality hits him harder than a face slap. "Miss Pauling?" he gasped, his voice lowered enough so she won't cover her ears. She didn't reply back to him and he felt worried. So, he reached over again, and she tried to move away from his hand in fear. "Hey, I'm not tryin' to hurt ya," he said, trying to calm her down. He gently wrapped his hand around her waist, and she tried pushing his hand away to stop him from grabbing her. But, he gently wrapped his fingers around her waist, not too tight that she passes out, and gently and carefully lifted her up off the ground as she was hyperventilating and before he knew it, she passed out. 'OH GOD!' he thought to himself in fear, as he placed his left hand behind her back in case of falling back towards the ground.

'What did I do?! Oh, god! Did I kill her?!' he frantically thought to himself. He looked side to side for a moment, until he fully stood up, carefully and slowly and when he got to his full height, he moved her over to his ear to listen if she was breathing or not and to his relief, she is breathing. He moved her away from his ear and sighed slowly. 'She's alive still. That's good. How did she get dis little?' he thought to himself. He looked side to side for a moment, before he placed her into his sweater pocket with his right hand covering her body from being cold and walked straight to the RED base without anyone noticing him.

* * *

When he got close to the RED base, he walked into the RED base and went down a narrow and medium length. He walked up to a door and opened it and inside the small room is a bed in the right corner of the room near the left back wall. A small table beside the bed with an electric alarm clock on top of the small table and a clothes drawer on the right side of the room. He walked over to the small table and gently pulled out Miss Pauling from his sweater pocket and gently placed her on the narrow table, near his alarm clock. (Luckily it was off, or Miss Pauling might get an earache from it.) After he had placed her on the table, he reached over to his bed and grabbed a smaller blanket from his bed and gently picked Miss Pauling back up. He gently wrapped her up in the light apple-green blanket and after she was loosely wrapped in the blanket, he placed her back on the table and he sighed quietly. "Scout! Lunch is served!" a Russian voice called him. He glanced over his shoulder and called back, "Okay!" He looked back at the peacefully sleeping Miss Pauling and he sighed. He turned back around towards the doorway and walked through the door and quietly closed the door.


End file.
